Wish
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: When Sora's the master of wish-granting Riku a normal life is in reach. But Riku just HAD to go and fall in love with him. Now Sora has strange people after him, bad grades, AND a love smitten genie. Oh well, normal is overrated RiSo AkuRoku AU yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Wish

Disclaimer: Don't own KH! I own this plot though, I MOWN IT!! Get it, like a lawn mower? Yeah…that's me trying to make a joke and failing.

Jessie: That was a joke? I mean, it was a very funny joke!

Joh: ….

Jessie: See? look at me laughing. Ha. Ha. Ha ha…

Joh: I'm covered in failure!! -cries-

Warnings: Yaoi, language, AU, angst, and stuff?

Notes: Sora is a junior in high school so he's 16 but going to turn 17 soon.

Summary: Sora wanted a nice life, a girlfriend, a dad who actually goes to his birthday parties, and good grades. And when he finds himself the master of the genie Riku, a normal life seems to be in reach. But Riku just HAD to go and fall in love with him, didn't he?

0o0o00o0

It looked like any other discarded cigarette box. It lay there on the pavement, beaten and squished.

It was small and probably used to be white. There was nothing particularly compelling about it, nothing that would make someone want it.

Most people walked by it without even a glance, some even kicked it carelessly aside. A dog being taken on its daily walk sniffed curiously at it before shying away.

There wasn't any special reason why Sora picked it up as he past it on his walk home from school. He simply didn't like to see litter and planned on tossing it into the first trashcan he passed.

That's what he was thinking, at least, as he pocketed the empty cigarette box and continued on his way home.

Of course since Sora was like every other average high school boy he soon forgot about it, his mind preoccupied with more important things. Like his bad grades, his non-existent love life, and his load of homework that evening.

And so he continued home, hands swinging freely at his sides.

0o0

"Dinner is in the fridge." Sora read aloud the pink post it note stuck to the fridge and sighed. He could already guess what his mom had left for him to warm up. Left over chicken and rice. Again.

He dumped his bag on the kitchen counter and stomped his way into the hall and up the stairs to his room.

It wasn't his mom's fault that she couldn't join him for dinner, he reminded himself. It was hard work being a single parent.

But still, he couldn't help but feel lonely as he entered his room and flicked on the lights. He slumped down in the chair at his desk and pulled off his jacket, tossing it on the floor.

"Maybe I should just order pizza." He muttered, tilting his head back to stare up at the ceiling. "What do you think?" he turned his head to gaze at the fishbowl positioned neatly on his shelf. The two bright goldfish stared back at him with as much expression a fish could manage.

He looked away and closed his eyes, listening to the quiet groan of the pipes in the walls and the soft gurgle of bubbles from the fishbowl.

He drummed his fingers against the desk, before getting up and rummaging around in the drawers for some money for take out.

"Damn it." he grumbled after finding only a few quarters. He cast a searching look around his messy room before snatching up his discarded jacket and shaking it in hopes that a few bills would fall out. A few candy wrappers and the cigarette box he had picked up fell to the carpeted floor with a muffled thump. The cigarette box fell open, disappointingly empty.

Sora let out a long breath. He dropped his jacket and thumped out of the room downstairs in search of some change.

0o0

"Thank you." Sora called, balancing the pizza box in his arms as he shut the door with his foot. He had snuck a few dollars out of his mom's piggy bank and promised to the glass pig that he would pay her back.

He hopped his way up the stairs, stomach grumbling from the smell of the pizza wafting up through the box.

He kicked open his bedroom door, eager to eat his dinner as he finished up his homework.

At first everything looked just as he had left it.

A pile of clothes lay crumpled together in one corner of the room while other shirts and jeans were hung carelessly over his chair and bed. A few half full glasses of water lay scattered around the room growing warm from the dusty sunlight filtering in through the shades.

Bed sheets lay across the floor from having been kicked off the bed during the night. Ah yes, the bed.

Yes, Sora hadn't made his bed that morning so he wasn't very surprised to see that it was just as messy as it had been when he had last seen it. It was what was occupying the bed that made Sora drop the pizza box and stand gaping in the doorway.

A tall boy sat calmly on the edge of his bed, hands folded neatly in his lap. He had strange green eyes and silver hair that fell slightly past his shoulders. He wore a calm, confident expression, like he had every right to be there.

"Hey." The stranger greeted him, pulling a lighter out of his pocket to light the cigarette dangling from his lips.

With wide blue eyes Sora watched the plume of smoke rise to the ceiling to pool there around the light fixture. "Bur…"

The strange boy raised an eyebrow, a bemused smirk quirking his lips. "Bur?" he repeated.

"Burglar!" Sora exclaimed, thrusting out an arm to point accusingly at the stranger. "It's a burglar!" he continued, diving for his cell phone that lay quietly on his desk. He was just about to punch in the emergency numbers when a cold hand snatched his wrist suddenly.

"Calm down, I'm not a burglar. I promise." The boy assured him, carefully taking the cell phone away from him. Sora frowned, feeling panic swelling inside him, but for some reason allowed the cell to be slipped from his fingers as those eerie green eyes bore into him.

"Than what are you?" Sora asked quietly, as if in a daze. The hysteria he had felt only seconds ago was numbing. It was still there but muted, as if someone had thrown a blanket over his panic and smoothed out the wrinkles.

The strange boy smiled bitterly before sweeping into a low bow, tilting his head so that he could look up at Sora. "I'm here to grant your every wish," He whispered, a strange little smirk twitching his lips. "Master."

"Master?" Sora repeated, grinning nervously. "Is this a joke or something? Like a prank?"

The boy frowned at him, straightening. "A prank?" he asked, his brows drawing together in confusion.

"Look, I don't know who you are or how you even got in my house but..."

The silver-haired boy cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Riku."

"What?"

"My name is Riku."

Sora stared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Okay, _Riku,_ that still doesn't answer how you got into my room. And if you've stolen anything then…" he trailed off, realizing that Riku was pointing to the cigarette box that lay open in the middle of the room.

"You brought me here."

Sora turned, then jumped. Riku was standing right in front of him. How had he moved so fast? "You…what are you?" he asked, eyes glued to those strange green eyes.

"I told you already." He sighed, sounding annoyed. "I'm here to grant your wishes."

"Wishes?" Sora repeated dumbly, falling to his knees. Those slanted eyes were bearing don on him, like invisible hands were shoving him.

"Three to be exact."

The spell broke when Sora laughed suddenly. "What, like a genie?" he scoffed.

"I suppose you could call me that." Riku hummed, amusement lacing his words as he considered the title. "The Great Genie Riku." He chuckled.

"Are you serious?" Sora gaped up at him before shaking his head. "Fine, then I wish for a ps3. Right now, right here." He looked up at Riku smugly, sure that the boy couldn't possibly make that happen.

"As you wish, master." Riku said, striding over to the chair propped at his desk and taking a seat. He flicked his hand once before snatching up Sora's cell phone to go through it.

"I don't see a ps3, and don't touch my phone." Sora snapped, standing up and grabbing his cell away.

Riku pointed behind him and grinned, tilting the chair back on its hind legs. Sora frowned then spun around, and sure enough a shiny, new ps3 was looking back at him.

"Holy shit." Sora murmured, walking over to the heavy device lying contentedly on his bed. "Is this real?" he ran his fingers lightly over the shiny black plastic.

"Of course it is." Riku snorted from behind him.

Sora turned slowly to stare at him. "You're really a genie?"

"I guess."

"You really will grant me three wishes? Anything I want?"

"Yeah, except you just used one so now you only have two left."

Sora fell down into his bed, staring up at the ceiling with wide blue eyes and a sloppy grin. "I can't believe this."

Two wishes of anything he wanted. He could wish for Kairi to finally return his feelings…or maybe he could wish for photographic memory so that he could actually get passing grades on his tests. Maybe, he could wish that his dad would make time for him once in awhile.

"It's like a dream come true, isn't it?" Riku whispered, studying Sora from across the room.

"Yeah, you have no idea."

0o0o0

Joh: Okay this starts off sounding very generic, but really it'll get better.

Jessie: I think it sounds sweet!

Joh: Maybe...but really it's going to have a lot of plot twists and stuff so just stick with it. Despite how corny and romance-ish it seems now it'll actually have a lot of action in later chapter

Jessie: Action? What kind of action?

Joh: Like fighting.

Jessie: Ohhh. I thought you meant...

Joh: Yes, well that'll be there too.


	2. Chapter 2

Wish

Disclaimer: Wow I'm sleepy today. I was up doing homework that I should be working on right now.

Jessie: Joh… you should be doing your homework…

Joh: Yeah, yeah…

Warnings: Yaoi, confusing stuff (this is where hints of the real plot start coming in)

0o0o0

_The girl huddled up, moving her blue crayon frantically over the paper. Tears blurred her vision as she scribbled blue lines across the white paper. With trembling, pale fingers she picked up a second crayon, brown this time. _

_She hesitated, her eyes red and circled from crying. _

'_What's taking so long?' the man demanded._

'_I can't see him, he's—'_

0o0

The morning started much like any other morning. The alarm by his bed jolted to life, waking him along with it.

With a groan he flopped over onto his back, blinking several times as he cleared his head. Morning sun was filling the room, warming his skin. He pushed the covers off of him and yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

He ran a hand through his messy hair, ruffling it as he scratched his neck.

"Did you know that you snore?"

Riku was seated on top of his desk, legs crossed neatly as he surveyed Sora.

Sora nearly shrieked, forgetting momentarily who Riku was. "What…what are you doing?" he hissed once he had regained his composure.

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do but watch you sleep."

"That's creepy, don't do that again." Sora grumbled, dragging his feet over to his dresser. He pulled out a shirt and jeans before glancing at Riku. "Can you not watch me while I dress?"

The silver-haired genie smirked and slid off the desk. "Why? We're both guys. What do you have to be embarrassed about, master?"

"Just…go back into your…box thing."

Riku sighed and rolled his eyes. Sora blinked and Riku was gone, although he could have sword he heard Riku's muffled voice telling him he was boring.

Sora returned his attention to getting dressed. Great. He was getting a headache _before _school even started. He was off to a great start.

0o0

"Sora? Sooooora?"

A sharp jab in his rib brought him back to reality. "Ouch! What?" He looked around, blinking like he had just woken up.

Tidus was grinning at him. "Daydreaming? About Kaiiirrii?" he sang out her name, giggling when Sora shoved him playfully.

"No! I was just thinking." Sora pouted, grabbing his sandwich from his lunch tray and taking a large bite out of it.

"But you _never _think." The blonde reached over to snag the cookie from Sora's lunch and gulped it down before he could steal it back.

Sora sighed and pushed his tray away from him. "You can have the rest."

Tidus blinked, taken aback. It only took him a moment though for him to lunge at the tray and eat it all before Sora could change his mind. "Fwatt's fhrong?" he asked through a full mouth.

"You slob." A girl teased, taking a seat at the table next to Sora. She pushed her red hair back and made a face at Tidus.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora greeted her cheerfully when she sent him a small smile.

Her friend Selphie soon joined them, chattering happily about something she saw on the news. Sora was only half paying attention, distracted by the fact that he had a Riku containing cigarette box in his bag.

"—probably part of some kind of cult—"

"Here?"

"Scary…"

"—saw one yesterday!"

"Liar!"

Sora looked up when Tidus flicked a grape at him. "You going to play blitzball after school with us?"

"Uh… not today, sorry." Sora smiled apologetically. "I have a pile of homework." _And two wishes to make._

"Sucks."

"Yep."

0o0

Ugh. Finals.

Sora chewed the end of his pencil as he flipped through the pages of his textbook. He was reading it… but the words seemed to be going straight over his head.

"You've been reading the same sentence for the last hour." Riku informed him, leaning over his shoulder.

Sora jumped a little, still not quite used to having company when he returned home from school.

"It's boring!" He explained, slamming the book shut and sighing. "I suck at studying."

"I've noticed."

Sora was silent for a moment, just lazily sorting through his thoughts before something occurred to him. "Riku? Were you really bored today?"

"Huh?" The silver-haired teen looked up at him, confused.

"I mean, you were in that box all through school…that's like seven hours!" Sora swiveled around in his chair to frown sympathetically. "I'm sorry… that most have been awful for you."

Riku laughed and pulled a comic out from under Sora's bed. "I've been in there way longer than seven hours. It's fine." He studied the images of the comic before looking up at Sora. "You actually feel bad?" he sounded bewildered.

"Of course I do!" Sora slid out of the chair to sit next to Riku. "I would die if I was cooped up in a small space for that long!"

"Huh." Riku was silent for a moment, staring intently at the comic. "Sora, what do you think of people?"

"Of people?" Sora hummed as he thought. "I dunno, people are good I guess.…what kind of question is that? You're—"

0o0

Strange.

Riku thought as he stared at Sora from over the comic. Sora had dragged a small T.V into the room and was hooking up his new ps3. He seemed completely oblivious to Riku who was watching him openly now, no longer bothering to hide it.

No one had ever bothered feeling badly for him. After all, Riku wasn't exactly a human, therefore didn't deserve to be treated as such. Yeah… or something like that.

Sora suddenly turned to him, blue eyes wide. "It's working." He whispered.

Yep. Sora was nothing like any of his previous masters (thank the gods for that).

_Definitely more attractive than any of them. _Riku thought, eyebrows rising when Sora wiggled happily as he started to work on the settings for his game system.

Sora looked up at him again, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"Uh, something wrong?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sora sniffed. "I don't have any games to play."

Riku held back a laugh. "You could always wish for one."

"No! I was saving my last two wishes for something special!" Sora thought for a moment before leaping to his feet. "Let's go out to the game store!"

"What? Now?"

"Yeah!"

Riku sighed and stretched his arms. "Fine. Can I just walk with you? I don't feel like going back in there." He gestured towards the cigarette box that lay neatly on Sora's desk.

"Sure!" Sora paused, thinking. "Wait…but can't other people see you?"

"Yeah but I look pretty normal, don't I?"

Sora nodded, looking him up and down. He blushed and hastily turned away to find his wallet and keys. "Yeah…sorta…" Riku heard him mutter.

The boy was strange, no doubt, but not bad.

Riku glanced at Sora as the boy bent over to pick up the keys discarded on the floor. _Not bad at all._

0o0

Heat.

"I _hate _the heat." Riku growled, pushing back his long hair as he stomped alongside Sora.

His master sent him a strange look. "How can you hate the heat?"

"How can you like it?"

Sora shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I grew up here. It's always really hot on Destiny Islands. You get used to it."

"Destiny Islands?" So Riku was on an island…that made sense.

"Yeah. Where did you come from anyway?" Sora led him down a narrower street. The street was small, crowded, and smelled like fried food. Riku liked it immediately. A beach lay peacefully on his left, waves curling up on the sand.

"Radiant Garden." Riku told him, distracted by the way the sun shined off the ocean, casting orange through the blue water.

"Oh! I've heard of that place!" Sora grinned happily. "Never been there before though." He admitted, his bright expression dimming.

"No?"

"Never been anywhere." Sora sighed. "I've been on these islands all my life."

Riku turned to him, surprised. "Never?"

"Never ever." Sora paused. "I bet you've been all over the world though."

"Not _all _over the world…"

"It must have been great."

Riku was silent. It was true that he had had masters from many different regions and places; therefore he had seen a lot. But, he had never really enjoyed the sights much. It was hard to appreciate the scenery when you spent most of the time in a beat up cigarette box. Depressing, right?

"I guess." Riku answered uncertainly.

"Oh! There's the game store!" Sora cried out, pointing at a small store to their right.

Riku hovered after him, wondering if Sora felt as trapped on Destiny Islands as he did in his little box.

0o0o0o0

Joh: I'm proud. I wrote this so quickly.

Jessie: The beginning scares me…

Joh: Bugs scare me.

Jessie: Voilence scares me.

Joh: ladybugs scares me.

Jessie: -Giggles-

Joh: It's true though…

Review, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Wis

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did it would seriously have turned into a weird hentai yaoi game.

Joh: Yay! I'm happy that I wrote this so fast!

Jessie: I'm happy that you're happy!

Joh: Aww… -Hugs-

Warnings: Yaoi, confusing stuff, language, angst

0o0o0o0o0

'_-gone.' She tossed the crayon away from her and dropped the drawing. She wrapped her thin arms around herself and sobbed. _

_The man grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. Her head lolled to the side. 'Where?' he demanded. 'Gone where?'_

_Her lips trembled and she flinched as though he had punched her. 'I don't know. I don't know. I DON'T KNOW! HE-'_

0o0

MREOW!

Sora's eyes snapped open, a single bead of sweat tickling down his face. His cat, Lily, leapt onto the bed and meowed loudly again.

He reached out to scratch her ears, mind still fuzzy from sleep. The tabby purred and knocked her head against his hand affectionately before jumping off the bed.

Sora sat up, looking around. His head was throbbing, the scream from his dream still echoing in his ears.

Riku was sitting with his legs crossed on the floor. He was playing Call of Duty 4, eyes narrowed as he focused on the game. He glanced up, sensing Sora's gaze. "Wanna play me?" he waved the ps3 controller as invitation.

He shook his head, trying to forget the painfully clear images from his nightmare. That's what it was, wasn't it? A nightmare?

Sora rubbed his eyes and groaned. He hadn't had any nightmares since he was a child. He turned to stare out his window. He had had a strange dream the night before as well. Maybe it was something he had eaten. He did recall that he had once had a sequence of very bizarre dreams after eating one of Selphie's 'Mystery Cakes'.

But this was different somehow. Sora's brows furrowed together but he quickly shook away the troubled thoughts. He shouldn't be worrying about weird dreams on a Saturday morning. He reached out to unlock the window and push it open, breathing in deeply as a gentle breeze blew in.

From his window he could see the red rooftops of the houses spotting the islands as well as the tall green palm trees that carried yellow paopu fruits. In the distance the ocean glimmered, calm and blue as ever.

"Wanna go swimming?" Sora asked suddenly, turning to look at Riku. Riku looked back up at him, the hand that had been stroking his cat frozen in place. Lily rubbed herself against his hand, tail twitching in lazy swishes.

"Outside?"

"No Riku, I meant in the sink."

He ignored Sora's sarcasm as he continued petting the cat. " You want to go swimming with me? Isn't that something you do with your friends?"

Sora blinked. "We're friends though, right?"

Riku jumped, looking up at Sora with wide eyes. "Friends? Us?"

The boy shrugged, slipping out of bed and padding his way over to the dresser. "You don't think so?" he asked, rummaging through the drawers for a pair of swimming trunks. There was a trace of hurt in his voice.

"No, I mean yes…I mean no I don't don't think that…" Riku trailed off, confused.

Sora spun around, grinning. "So you'll swim with me?"

"If you want me too."

Sora bounced happily, motioning for Riku to turn around as he started to change into his swimming trunks.

"Do you need to uh borrow…?"

Riku stood up and turned back around, eyes lingering on Sora's chest as the boy hastily pulled a shirt on. "No. I can make one."

"Oh." Now that Riku mentioned it, it was true that each morning when Sora woke up Riku would be wearing a different outfit.

Sora stood there, watching him expectantly. He wondered just how Riku made clothes. Did they appear out of thin air, like the ps3 had? Or did it work differently?

But the silver-haired genie smirked and spun a finger around, motioning for him to turn away. Sora pouted, knowing that he was being made fun of.

With a sigh he turned around, crossing his arms. He had only just turned back to face the dresser when Riku told him it was 'okay to look'.

Sora turned back to face him and flushed, wishing he hadn't.

Riku stood before him clad only in a baggy pair of gray swim trunks. Sora's flush deepened as he eyed Riku's toned body.

His genie coughed, looking amused when Sora jumped and looked away. "Should we get going then?"

"Y-yeah! Let's go!"

0o0

"Where do _you _think you're going, buster?"

Sora froze in the doorway, turning to grin sheepishly at his mom.

His mom faced him with her hands placed sternly on her hips, her long brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail. "And who's this friend you've got here?" she demanded, studying Riku.

"Just going to the beach moooom." Sora beamed.

"And I'm Riku." The genie informed her, smiling graciously as he stepped forward to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Are you new around here?" she asked him, looking pleased.

"Sure am." Riku grinned, brushing his hair back.

"Well, I'm Nami Strife, Sora's mom." She offered him a wide smile before rounding on Sora. "Do you have any homework?"

Her son groaned as he slipped on a pair of flip-flops. "Not a lot. And I'll have plenty of time to do it when I get back later today."

"Okay. Just remember that finals are coming up. This is not time to be slacking off." She reminded him before turning around and heading back to the kitchen. "Be back by five!"

"Yeah okay bye!" Sora called, slipping outside with Riku right behind him.

Once the door was shut behind them Sora turned to Riku, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, my mom's weird."

Riku shook his head, a wistful smile in place. "She seemed really mom-ish. My mom was like that."

Sora glanced at him curiously but didn't press the subject.

0o0

"So-ra!" Selphie waved her arms wildly when she saw the brown-haired boy approaching. "Over here!"

Sora jogged over to his group of friends, kicking off his flip-flops so that he could bury his bare feet into the hot sand. "Hey guys!" he greeted them cheerfully.

"Who's your friend?" Selphie asked, peering over Sora's shoulder at the silver-haired boy behind him.

"This is Riku. He's uh, new here." Sora turned to Riku and grinned. "Riku, these are my friends. The hyper one here is Selphie, Tidus is the blonde, and Wakka is the funny looking redhead."

Wakka threw the blitzball he had been holding at Sora. "Who ya calling funny looking, man?" he spoke with a thick accent, drawling his deep voice.

Sora laughed and tossed the ball back. "Who else?" He pulled off his shirt and made his way towards the water. "Wanna see who can swim out the farthest?"

Tidus perked up at the mention of a competition. "I'm in!" he yelled, bounding into the waves.

Selphie fixed her yellow bikini and shook her head. "I'll sit this one out." She said, taking a seat on the blanket they had laid out on the sand.

"Riku, you're gonna lose if you hesitate now!" Sora called out to him, already waist deep.

The older teen paused before running into the ocean after them.

The water was cold, despite the hot sun bearing down on them. The water tugged at Riku as he swam. His pale arms cut through the blue water as he caught up to the two boys racing each other.

How long had it been since he had hung out so casually with humans? How many years had passed since he had been treated like any other kid?

Riku smiled and ducked underwater, the sound of laughter and waves fading away.

0o0

"Loser. Loooooser!" Tidus sang, kicking up sand as he danced around a sopping wet Sora.

"Screw you." Sora said as he stuck out a foot, tripping Tidus so that the blonde fell face first into the sand.

The group of friends erupted into laughter when Tidus got up, sand sticking to his wet skin. "You're gonna pay for that Strife." He faked a glare, narrowing his blue eyes.

Riku pushed his long bangs out of his face as he watched the 'fight' with amused eyes. He had ended up going farther than both Sora and Tidus (although Tidus insisted that he was just having an off day.).

Sora had been the first to head back, although Tidus hadn't been far behind in heading back.

Tidus grabbed the blitzball and held it over his head threateningly as he advanced on Sora. The spiky haired boy cast a searching look around the beach for anything he could use as a weapon. He reached out to grab Selphie's jump rope but she snatched it before he could take it. She held it to her tightly, pouting at him. "This is _mine_. No way will I let you mistreat it." she huffed.

Sora rolled his eyes, not bothering to point out that she herself often used it to attack Tidus when he messed up her magazines.

With nothing else to defend himself he quickly grabbed Riku and--!

Hid behind him.

"Sora! What are you…" Riku exclaimed when the smaller boy darted behind him.

"Riku, you're my shield!" he proclaimed, maneuvering Riku so that they both edged closer to Tidus. "Hah! You can't defeat me now!" Sora cackled, peering from behind Riku's arm to smirk at him.

"Foiled once again." Tidus said as he threw the blitzball to the sand and snapped his fingers in defeat.

Sora laughed, stepping back from Riku. "I win!" He cheered, dancing around.

"Is that Kairi?" Wakka asked suddenly, lifting a hand to shade his eyes.

Sora hastily composed himself, brushing the sand off his swim trunks and looking around.

Selphie nudged Riku and grinned. "Sora's liked Kairi since forever." She whispered loudly, causing Sora to spin around and glare at her.

"Did not!" he protested.

Riku turned to look at the girl who Sora supposedly had a crush on. She was walking over to them, carrying her pink sandals in one hand. She had long red hair that was tied back into a messy bun and big blue eyes.

When she approached them she hugged Selphie tightly and beamed at everyone else. "Sorry I'm late. I wanted to get my homework out of the way." She explained, grinning apologetically.

"Who does their homework first thing on a Saturday?" Tidus groaned, flopping down on the towel.

"All the cool kids are doing it." she teased, dropping her sandals by the pile of shoes they had all made. She smiled at Sora before her eyes turned to Riku curiously. "I haven't seen you before."

"Riku. I'm uh… Sora's friend."

She sat down next to Tidus and looked up at them. "Kairi. I'm Sora's friend too."

The group fell into a silence until Tidus spoke up. "Is anyone other than me starving?"

"We should go find some paopu fruit." Sora mused; reaching his arms up to cup the back of his neck with his laced hands.

"Yeah! We can see who collects the most!" Tidus said, jumping up from his seat.

Wakka sighed, shaking his head, "Everything has to be a competition with you, ya?"

Tidus chuckled. "It's more fun this way. Okay, I'll go with Wakka!"

"We're partners!" Selphie, yelled, pulling Kairi to her feet and hooking arms.

"Guess that leaves us." Sora turned to Riku and smiled. "Don't worry, I know the perfect place." He whispered, leading Riku down the strip of beach. Riku followed him, wondering what a paopu fruit tasted like.

Sora took his arm and led him to what looked like a small wooden shack. He glanced at Sora with raised eyebrows. "In here?" he asked dubiously.

"Just wait!" Sora shushed him, opening the creaky door and stepping inside. Riku followed him, eyes narrowing in the dark of the shed.

He felt Sora tug his arm, pulling him gently forward. He heard another door creak open and Sora laughing softly. "Don't trip." Sora told him, guiding him through the second door and up what appeared to be stairs.

Riku nearly stumbled at the first step but he quickly caught himself. The stairs groaned with each step, making Riku wonder if they would collapse under their weight.

_That would be tragic. _Riku thought as he made his way through the dark, following the dark form of his master.

Finally light spilled over him when they reached a third door.

Riku held a hand over his eyes, momentarily blinded by the sudden appearance of light. Sora stood in the doorway, looking strangely angelic silhouetted against the vivid blue of the sky.

"Come on."

Riku followed him back outside, looking around. Apparently the shack had led them to a bridge that connected to a circular patch of land. Sora ran ahead, bare feet slapping against the wooden planks of the bridge. Riku stood there; feeling like everything about this island was surreal.

The sky was an impossibly bright blue with pearly white clouds scattered about. The ocean was a clear turquoise sheet, stretching out for miles and miles. The tall palm trees swayed lazily in the breeze, rustling their green ferns.

Sora stood in the center of the circle, waving his arms. The sun shone down on him, illuminating his skin so that it seemed like he was glowing. "Riku! Hurry up!" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth.

With a smile Riku ran over to him, enjoying the soft sand under his feet. Sora pointed to a tree on the side of the circle. "There's ton of paupo fruits on that one. No one ever picks them because they can't get to them." He glanced at Riku and grinned. "But we will."

"You'll wish for them?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't waste a wish on that. We'll get it using pure skill!"

"Huh…"

The tree was bent at the middle, swinging out so that it hung over the water. Riku wondered how if it had grown that way or if it had been altered by a storm or something. But just as Sora had said several yellow star-shaped fruits hung in the branches.

Sora approached the tree and set his hands on the twisted trunk. "Okay Riku, you hold the tree with one hand so that it won't shake and hold my ankle with your other hand so that I don't fall. So don't let go. Got it?"

Riku nodded, stepping forward to press one hand against the tree. Sora climbed onto the bent paopu tree, crawling forward slowly. Riku reached out to wrap his fingers around Sora's thin ankle while he held the shaking tree with his other.

The tree shuddered under Sora's weight as the boy inched forward. Riku started to wonder if this was such a good plan. Sora wobbled for a second but caught himself, Riku let out a sigh of relief.

Brows furrowed in concentration, Sora reached forward, fingers twitching as they brushed against the smooth surface of the paopu fruit. "I almost got it!" Sora called, leaning forward.

A bird swooped, making Riku jump and lose his grip on both Sora and the tree. The tree swayed threateningly as Sora turned his head to see why Riku had let go. The tree shook again and right when Sora had finally managed to pluck a fruit free he slipped.

Riku hastily leaned forward with his arm outstretch, reaching to catch his master.

But he was a second too late and Sora fell with a loud splash into the ocean, emerging a moment later to glare at Riku.

Riku peered over the edge of the circle, a dull pain echoing in his head. "Sora?"

The brunette looked up at him, spitting out a mouthful of water as he pushed back his bangs. "Why did you let go of me? I _told _you not to let go!"

A sharp pain flashed, causing Riku to wince. "Sorry." He said, narrowing his eyes, as the pain got sharper.

Riku groaned, falling forward as lights exploded before his vision. Wind was hissing through his ears, drums were beating in his head, and a pair of blue eyes, as blue as the water, were rushing towards him.

Then water closed over him, silencing everything with its heavy blanket.

0o0

"Hey, Sora! How many paopu—oh my god! Is he ok?!" Kairi gasped upon seeing Sora half carrying, half dragging Riku up the pathway. She dropped her armful of paopu fruit as she hurried over to him. "What happened?"

"I dunno he just blacked out or something!" Sora said, grunting under his weight. "I'm taking him home."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I've got him." Sora wrapped an arm around Riku's waist and shifted the unconscious boy's weight against him. "I'll see you tomorrow maybe."

"Okay, when he wakes up tell him I hope he gets better." Kairi waved, bending down to pick her fruits up again. "Bye Sora!"

"Bye!"

The walk back to his house was a long, tiring walk. Riku weighed a lot more than he looked and Sora soon found himself panting as he struggled up the driveway of his house. Sweat beaded down his bare back as he made his way to the front door.

"Shit." Sora cursed when he found the door locked. If the door was locked than his mother must have gone out somewhere. Probably grocery shopping since the refrigerator had been looking rather empty lately.

He carefully set Riku down, propping him up against the side of the house. Sora took a moment to catch his breath before he kicked the mat over, looking for the spare house key his mom kept there just in case.

Sora picked it up, dusting the dirt off of it before unlocking the door and kicking it open. Once he had made sure the key and the mat were back in place he turned to pick Riku up again.

Anxiety washed over the small teen as he struggled to pick Riku up. He wasn't sure what had happened but it definitely scared him. Riku had been leaning over the edge looking down at him before he got a pained expression and simply fell off into the water. Sora had at first thought the boy had been joking but then found that wasn't the case when Riku didn't surface the water.

_Maybe it was the heat. Riku did say he hated the heat. _Sora thought as he carried Riku into the house. He shouldered the door shut before dragging Riku into the living room and laying him down on the couch.

"Riku?" Sora asked tentatively, watching for any sign of movement.

He pressed a hand to Riku's pale chest to feel the reassuring thump of his heartbeat.

Sora sighed and pulled a chair up to the couch so he could sit. Blue eyes fluttered shut. Riku was breathing. Riku was okay.

0o0

When Riku woke up everything was surprisingly cold. He reached up to run his fingers through his hair, taken aback when he felt that his hair was wet. Why was it wet?

Oh yeah, he went to the beach with Sora and had met his friends. How did he get back to Sora's house though?

"Master?" He turned his head and found Sora fast asleep in a chair next to him. Sora had his head tilted to the side, lips parted as he breathed softly.

Riku started to smile until he remembered just what had happened. Sora had gotten mad at him. He flinched. That was bad. And Riku had disobeyed Sora's command. He had let go. That was even worse.

Of course, disobeying a master was against the rules. His body would rebel against him if he ever disobeyed a direct order. Headaches, migraines, nausea, and pain were all side effects if he should ever disregard an order.

He was forgetting who he was.

He wasn't one of Sora's friends. He wasn't even human.

It was silly of him to think even for a moment that he was Sora's equal.

0o0o0o0o0

Joh: Yay! Ten pages! All right!

J-twins: -High five-

Joh: I basically wrote this all during school so please excuse any mistakes…or bad writing in general.

Jessie: You should be taking notes.

Joh: I should. Oh, I'm not sure if I spelled paopu right...so yeah...


	4. Chapter 4

Wish

Disclaimer: I love playing Kingdom Hearts, yes that is my disclaimer.

Joh: Man this week sucked. 1) I haven't had power for 3 days and the only reason I could write this was because my laptop was thankfully fully charged. 2) I punched a window and got these really deep cuts down my arm and they hurt! 3) I don't know how to make Riku's vest thing for my boyfriend's cosplay 4) EXAMS

Jessie: Wow…um…

Joh: Heh…yeah…I'm done ranting.

Warnings: Yaoi and blah

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'_-NOT HERE!' she shrieked, hiding her face in her arms. _

_The man glared down at her, grinding his teeth. He raised his hand as if to strike her, but someone held him back._

'_Go easy on her, man.' A second person appeared. He sounded younger and calmer. _

'_She's hiding something!'_

'_You're not going to learn anything by scaring her like this.' The second man pushed back his red hair and smiled at the trembling girl. 'Can you tell me anything you know? Anything at all?'_

_She sniffed and—_

0o0

"Ah…"

Blue eyes narrowed as a tiny nose wrinkled.

"Ah…!"

Sora tensed, eyes fluttering.

"Ah-chOO!"

Sora rubbed his nose, staring miserably at the chicken noodle soup set on the tray in his lap. He stirred the broth around for a moment, lips pouted.

Sun streamed through his window, warming his knees. Riku was sitting at his desk, flipping through his textbooks with a bored expression.

Riku slammed the book shut and turned to Sora. "You could always _wish _for me to make you healthy."

"Don't need to." Sora insisted, voice sounding muffled as he sniffled. "My cold will be gone by tomorrow."

The silver-haired genie stared past Sora and out the window. His green eyes narrowed before he opened his mouth to speak. "Master, you can't—"

But before he could finish his sentence Nami, Sora's mother, slammed open the door. Sora nearly knocked over his soup as he motioned for Riku to return to his box. Riku didn't need the warning. He was gone; the chair rocking slightly was the only sign that he had been sitting there.

"Mom!" Sora squeaked. "Don't you have work?"

She strode over to him, tying her hair back in a ponytail. "In a few minutes. I just want to check that you have everything you need." She pressed a cool hand to his forehead and clucked her tongue. "This, young man, is why you don't fall asleep in a wet bathing suit."

Sora groaned his agreement.

"Do you have enough tissues?"

He motioned to the stack of Kleenex at the foot of his bed for an answer. Nami nodded.

"Good. Do you need anything to eat?"

"I'm fine."

"Drink?"

"Nope."

She stood back, surveying him critically. "Well, if you're all set then I'll be on my way." She bent to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Call me if you need me." She told him, leaving the room.

Sora waited until he could hear her descending the stairs before he called Riku back out. The genie appeared with a flourish, dusting his jeans off.

"Sorry about that." Sora grinned apologetically, scratching his head. The smile slowly left his face, however, when he noticed Riku's grim expression. "What's wrong?"

Riku ran a hand through his pale hair and sighed. He settled himself at the end of Sora's bed and pulled out a cigarette.

Sora sighed and opened the window, a small frown twisting his lips. "Riku?"

"When are you going to make another wish?"

"I dunno. I just haven't thought of anything good yet. What's the rush?" Sora blinked at him.

Riku lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply. "You're going to have to make a wish soon. That's my purpose." He blew out a cloud of smoke and glanced at his master. "You can't just… keep me around because you're lonely."

Sora gaped at him, nearly choking on the mouthful of soup he had swallowed. "L-lonely!" he sputtered indignantly. "I'm _not _lonely!"

Riku shrugged, leaning back to tap the ashes out the window. He watched the ashes be carried away by the wind, pretending that he didn't notice Sora's glare.

He heard Sora sigh and turned to look at the boy. His master was setting his tray down on the floor so that he could wiggle out of the sheets and sit closer to him. "If anyone's lonely here, than that would be you." Sora pointed out, turning to rest his arms against the window ledge.

"Me?"

Sora nodded and rested his chin on his arms. He stared out the window, past the houses and palm trees to the sparkling water in the distance.

Riku mimicked Sora's pose and draped his arms out the window, his burning cigarette hanging limply in his fingers. "You think so?" he murmured.

Sora straightened suddenly and turned to him, eyes wide. "But not anymore!" he grinned, all traces of his annoyance from before gone. "Because we're friends now! No one has to be lonely anymore!"

The genie was, to say the least, taken aback. Was this boy for real? No one was actually this genuinely friendly. But Sora looked so sincere! The bright sun was illuminating Sora's tan skin, lighting up each golden highlight in the boy's messy hair. Riku's breath caught in his throat when Sora leaned forward, close enough so that he could see each individual eyelash. A gentle laugh rippled from the teen's lips. "Don't worry, Riku. I'll always be there to catch you when you faint." He teased, nudging Riku's shoulder playfully.

Riku looked down at his hands dangling out the window. His cigarette had become a long cylinder of ash. He rubbed it out between his fingers, the ash evaporating in his palm.

That's right. He hadn't yet explained the rules between them. When Sora had woken up the day before Riku simply waved off the black out incident with some excuse about how he wasn't quite used to the heat on the islands.

Riku pulled back, shaking his long hair out of his face. "You've only known me for a few days and you're already treating me like we're best friends." He winced, wondering if he sounded too harsh.

But Sora seemed undisturbed. He wobbled out of bed to search for the ps3 controllers. He glanced at his genie and flashed a smile. "Because we have a bond." Sora chuckled and turned on the Television.

"What bond?"

Sora cocked his head to the side, a playful smirk teasing his lips. "Well, you're my genie, right? Therefore, you belong to me! That's a tight bond if I ever knew one."

Riku forced himself to look away. He yearned for the kindness Sora held. He had gone 40 years without affection of any sort. And here he was with a new master who seemed just as eager to befriend him, as his last masters were to strike him. It was too good to be true. He wanted Sora's friendship but… it couldn't happen.

Riku snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sora sigh. The brown-haired boy had given up on his search for the game controllers and instead simply turned on the T.V, flicking through the channels with a bored expression. "Why is it when you're sick there's never anything good to watch?" he tossed the remote away from him, leaving the television on a News channel.

"—Possibly harmless, but still certainly suspicious—"

"_C-C-C-Cinnamon Lips, go powder your cheeks and meet your—_"

Sora jumped up from the floor when his phone went off. He searched the floor for it frantically, sorting through the piles of school notes and books. Finally he found the small red phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" he asked breathlessly.

His blue eyes brightened when he recognized the caller's voice. "Kairi!" He grinned and turned the volume down on the T.V. "No, I'm okay. I just caught a cold. Thanks though. I mean, yeah."

Riku watched Sora quietly, noting the way Sora talked faster and stumbled over his words.

"Yeah exams guck... I mean yuck, no I mean they suck. Exams suck!" Sora corrected himself, flinching at how lame he sounded. "Yeah… okay. I'll see you at school. Bye." Sora sighed and flipped his phone shut. He flushed at the amused look Riku sent him.

"I can't help it." he muttered, slipping his phone into his back pocket. "Whenever I talk to her I keep thinking about how I should ask her on a date and then I mess up my words." He shrugged.

Sora dropped to the floor and groaned. He looked up at Riku who stared down at him from his perch on the bed. "Give me advice Riku."

"Advice on what, master?"

"Dating." Sora whispered the word.

Green eyes narrowed in thoughtfully. "What makes you think I know anything about dating?"

Sora sat up, a surprised look on his face. "Just look at you! How could you _not _know about dating?" Sora blushed. "I didn't mean it like that I just…" he trailed off sheepishly.

Riku smiled and stretched his long arms over his head. "Well, I had only dated once back when I was human. And it was probably the most awkward experience of my life too." He didn't bother telling Sora that the kid he had dated back then was a male.

Sora was instantly curious. His eyes widened considerably as he took in Riku's words. "You were human once?" he asked.

"It was a long time ago."

Sora was silent for a moment, brows furrowed together. "So… how did you become what you are now?" he spoke slowly, eyes looking up to study Riku's reaction to his question.

The genie kept his expression carefully guarded. He quickly debated with himself if he should tell Sora the truth or not. "Let's just say that… it was the result of many misfortunes."

Sora frowned at the vague answer but didn't press the subject. Riku let out a long and relieved sigh when Sora changed the topic.

"Well if YOU don't know anything about asking girls out then I guess I'm doomed!" Sora flopped back down to the floor and covered his face with his hands.

"You'll figure it out." Riku smiled faintly.

Sora peeked up at him and grinned. "I keep forgetting that you're like a genie and everything."

Riku sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "Yeah, it's easy to forget, huh?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Joh: Only a few months until Otakon! -Dances- I'm cosplaying Sora!

Jessie: You're so cute! -Snuggles-

J twins: -Cuddle and love-

Joh: Oh and I want to **thank everyone who has been reviewing so far**. Lately I've noticed that a lot of people just put this story on their favorites or watch list, so it really means something to me for those of you who take the time to drop a word of encouragement or two.


	5. Chapter 5

Wish

Disclaimer: Don't own it blah

Joh: So basically, I realized that I hadn't updated in like a month so I jumped to start writing.

Jessie: Go for it!

Joh: -Staggers- Okay, but I warn you… the quality of this chapter might suck since I only got three hours or so of sleep.

Jessie: What?! Sleep!

Joh: Too hungry to sleep and too sleepy to get food.

Warnings: Yaoi, bad writing

0o0o0o0o0

The bedroom was dark and silent. A fan was plugged in and buzzing softly in the corner, ruffling a few papers on Sora's desk. Riku sat by the fan and enjoyed the breeze it created. His long, silver hair fluttered about his face as he leaned forward, green eyes focused on the sleeping boy before him.

Sora was curled up on his bed, the covers thrown off of him. He was frowning slightly, eyebrows twitching. A soft sigh blew from Sora's slightly parted lips as he turned over onto his back.

Riku silently moved from the chair to the bed, settling himself carefully on the side. The mattress dipped slightly under his weight but Sora took no notice. Hesitantly, Riku leaned over his master and closed his eyes.

"_Because we're friends now! No one has to be lonely anymore!"_

Riku wasn't even sure if he could remember what it felt like to have friends. He drew back, opening his eyes to study Sora wonderingly. Someone had once told him (a very, _very _long time ago) that companionship was just as vital as food, water, and sleep. You couldn't live properly without it.

Riku reached out as if to touch him, but stopped himself. His fingers hovered over Sora's cheeks, trembling slightly.

With a sigh he withdrew, his arm hanging limply by his side. He watched Sora mumble something under his breath before he retreated back to his seat.

0o0

"Shit, I'm early." Sora groaned and set his head down on his desk. He didn't want to look up at all the rows of empty desks to remind him of his mistake. He sniffed, wishing that he had stayed home. He still felt a little sick and he could tell already that it was going to be a bad day.

"Well this is unexpected, ya?

Sora looked up and grinned sheepishly. Wakka was entering the classroom, his yellow bag slung over his shoulder. He took a seat next to Sora and leaned towards him. "So what's the occasion, man? You're always late, not early."

"I just got a little mixed up." Sora smacked his head and shrugged his shoulders. "So are you ready for the blitz game?"

Wakka swiftly launched into a conversation about all the new techniques he had learned for the big and upcoming blitzball game and Sora nodded and added in a few words now and then. He was finding it hard to keep his mind on the conversation though. He couldn't help but keep wondering what Riku was up to. He had left the genie at home, thinking that would be a lot less boring than school.

Sora tried to imagine Riku back at his house, perhaps flipping through a book or maybe playing a video game.

"Sora? You there, man?"

"Oh. Oh! Sorry, what?" Sora blinked several times as brought himself back to the conversation.

The redhead stared at him for a moment before smirking. "Thinking about someone, ya?" he arched an eyebrow and chuckled. "Kairi, perhaps?"

"Maybe." Sora answered distractedly. Wakka frowned at him but before he could say anything a crowd of students bustled into the room, talking and laughing loudly. The desks were gradually filled until the classroom was full and buzzing with chatter.

Sora yawned and ran his hand through his messy hair, pushing back his spiky bangs.

Riku was sooo lucky that he didn't have to be here.

0o0

As usual, the school day dragged on slowly. Each hour long class period seemed to last double the amount as tests were taken and homework distributed. Sora found himself only half listening to his friends at lunch, a time he usually enjoyed.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Kairi was nudging him, a soft smile quirking her lips.

"Huh? Nothing, really." Sora grinned at her before returning his attention back to his half eaten lunch. "Guess I still feel kinda sick."

She frowned slightly, her brows drawing together in concern. "Are you okay? Maybe you should see the nurse." She reached forward to press a small hand against his forehead.

"N-no! I'm okay!" Sora flushed nervously.

Kairi drew back. "If you say so…"

"Hey Sora! Where's your sexy friend?" Selphie piped up, sucking noisily on her juice box.

"My what?"

"That guy who was with you at the beach. He was totally hot." she giggled and brushed her brown hair out of her eyes.

"Uh, he's sick. He caught it from me." Sora smiled apologetically before taking a large bite out of his sandwich.

Selphie pouted and let out a long sigh of disappointment. "That's too bad. Is he gonna go to school here?" she asked, her green eyes brightening at the thought.

"Well, I dunno he--"

"Oh my god! That would be so cool!" she turned to Kairi excitedly. "He'd be like the hottest guy in the school!"

"Oh thanks." Tidus rolled his eyes as he stirred the food around on his plate.

Selphie reached across the small table to pat the blonde athlete on the shoulder. "Aw, don't worry Tidus. I was only kidding!"

"Sure you were." Tidus stuck his tongue out at Selphie who smirked and returned the gesture.

She looked away from Tidus and turned back to Kairi. "He is pretty attractive though, right?" she grinned.

Sora leaned forward, his mind suddenly clear and focused. He glanced at Kairi and held his breath.

Kairi blinked then laughed. "Yeah he was." She admitted. She turned to Sora, looking embarrassed. "Don't tell him I said that though."

He let out the long breath he had been holding and felt himself deflate. "Yeah, I won't." he replied sullenly.

She beamed at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks. You're a really good--

0o0

--friend." Sora grumbled under his breath as he trudged home. "That's all she's ever seen me as." He frowned, breathing in the smell of the ocean and food from the restaurants.

The brown-haired boy sighed and looked around. He didn't want to go home quite yet. So instead he stopped at a stand to buy himself a slice of watermelon. After he paid he made his way back to his house, already feeling a little bit better with something sweet filling his stomach.

As he spat out the seeds on the side of the road into the grass he felt the fine hairs on his neck prick. A shiver jolted through his spine and he turned his head slightly to glance behind him.

A young man stood several feet behind him, his nose buried in a comic book. Sora frowned and stared at him for several more seconds before shrugging and continuing on his way. He heard the stranger walking behind him and couldn't help but shiver again. Was he following Sora? No, of course not! He probably just happened to be walking the same way. Sora felt ashamed of himself for being so paranoid. It wasn't like him.

But still, the man did look a little odd. He had dirty blonde hair that was gelled up in a strange hairstyle that Sora was pretty sure he had never seen before. At least, he had never seen anyone with hair like that on Destiny Islands. Maybe this man was a tourist and wherever he came from that was the current style.

Sora spat several more seeds out and slouched his shoulders before casually sending another glance behind. The man was gone. Sora felt the tension leave his body as he let out a long breath of relief. "That was weird." He muttered before running into a wall.

Except that it wasn't a wall. Sora realized that as he took a small step back to look up at the stranger. "Uh…sorry." Sora said hastily, shaking the shocked look off his face.

"No problemo!" The blonde grinned, pulling out a stack of note cards. "Uh…you _are _Sora, right?"

Sora frowned, taking another step back. "Yeah. Have I met you before or something?" he scratched his head, trying to remember if his face was familiar.

But the man didn't appear to be listening. He was reading something on the note card and seemed to be concentrating hard. The man sighed and shook his head as he stuffed the cards back into his pocket. "Right, did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one." He muttered to himself, running his fingers carefully through his spiked hair.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know anyone by the name of Riku?"

Sora hesitated. There was something strange going on, something dangerous. "No." he said firmly, moving as if to step around the man.

The blonde grabbed his arm, not harshly but firmly enough to startle him. "Hey! Let go!" Sora pulled out of his grasp and without another word he ran. He looked over his shoulder but the man wasn't following him.

He was just standing in the middle of the road staring after him, a small frown settled across his lips.

0o0

The door slammed shut as Sora stumbled into his house, hurriedly shaking his shoes off. The strange man hadn't followed him but Sora was still feeling a bit shaky about the odd encounter. He walked into the kitchen and peered out the window, half expecting to see the blonde man standing there in his yard. But he wasn't, it was clear.

Sora sighed and turned away from the window to retrieve a soda from the fridge. Why had he been so scared? Maybe he really _had _met that man from somewhere before and just didn't remember. The man was probably perfectly innocent and Sora had probably just made a fool of himself for running away like he had.

He glanced up when he heard soft footsteps approach him. Riku stood in the doorway, yawning and stretching his arms out. "Welcome home, master." He pushed back his long hair as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

Sora joined him, setting the soda can down on the shiny wood surface. "How was your day home?"

"Relaxing I guess… what's wrong?" Riku leaned forward, his silver eyebrows knotting together.

Sora shrugged and took a long sip of coke. "A couple things."

Riku was silent for a moment, his green eyes studying Sora carefully. "Like what?"

The young teen stared down at the shiny can in his fist before getting up and pushing the chair back. He dragged his feet out of the kitchen and trudged his way up the stairs. He could hear Riku following him, his steps muffled by the carpeted stairs.

When they entered his room Riku shut the door behind him before taking a seat on his bed. He looked up at Sora expectantly, arms folded loosely over his chest.

"Kairi doesn't like me." Sora whispered, face burning as he realized how childish he sounded. "At least, she doesn't like me the way I like her." He sat down next to Riku and bowed his head.

Riku hesitantly wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulder. He awkwardly patted his master's back, not quite sure of what to do. "There are other people out there…" he trailed off.

Sora shook his head miserably before looking up at Riku, his blue eyes widening. "Have you ever been in love?"

The question caught the young genie off guard and all Riku could do was stare and gape at Sora for a long moment. "Uh… "

"Oh sorry. Am I being too nosy?"

"No, it's just that no one has ever asked me a question like that."

Sora stared down at his feet, considering his genie's words. "Never?"

"Never." Riku confirmed.

"That sucks." Sora looked up Riku curiously. "Does that mean you haven't been in love?"

Riku shook his head. "No. I was once. But it wasn't returned." It felt weird to be confessing something personal to his master.

Sora nodded, eyes sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago." Riku shrugged.

The brunette leaned against him, resting his head lightly against his shoulder. "What was she like?"

"Well, _he_ was very passionate and stubborn. He was always very quiet but had a quick temper too." Riku stared up at the ceiling as he dug through his memories.

"He?" Sora glanced up at Riku, surprised. "You liked a guy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Oh! I'm not like saying that's bad or anything, cause it's not! I was just surprised. But I'm cool with it." Sora grinned, his sorrow seeming to have disappeared completely. "Love is love, right?"

Riku nodded slowly. "So… not sad about Kairi anymore?"

"No, I am. It's just that, I dunno, I don't think I was _really _in love. I liked her a lot and I thought she was really pretty but I kind of always knew that she would never have feelings for me. We're too much like siblings." Sora pulled back and flopped down on his back. "And I feel better with you here." He added on, yawning sleepily.

The genie blinked. "What?"

Sora turned over onto his side and pulled the pillow closer to him. "I know you're a genie and all, but you're like a best friend now too…"

"Thanks." Riku smiled slightly and reached out to brush his fingers over Sora's cheek. But blue eyes blinked open slowly before Riku could move.

"Oh yeah. And some weird guy was asking me about you." Sora yawned again, eyes fluttering.

Riku stared. "What? Who? Why didn't you tell me before?!"

Sora just smiled goofily before falling back to sleep, snoring softly.

"It has to be…" Riku trailed off, his eyes narrowing to slits. He looked down at Sora and pressed a pale hand against the boy's cheek. His skin was soft and smooth.

"_Because we're friends now! No one has to be lonely anymore!"_

He would protect Sora, his master and his friend.

Riku vowed this as he leaned over to press a soft kiss to his master's lips.

0o0o0o0o0

Joh: Yeah this chapter sucked. Sorry, I've been distracted by cosplay! -sob-

Jessie: Oh, now you've got me all worked up about it too!

Joh: Heh heh

Jessie: Sheesh…

Joh: Heck yes!

J twins: Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Wish

Disclaimer: Ugh I can't think f anything clever to say. Don't own it. There.

Jessie: Aw sweetie, have you been getting enough sleep.

Joh: Probably not.

Jessie: That's not… good.

Joh: Yeah…

-Awkward silence-

Warnings: Yaoi, weird stuff

0o0o0o0o00

A few weeks went by and Sora soon forgot about the strange man as he had exams and grades to worry about, which were way more important at the moment.

"None of this makes sense!" Sora moaned, gnawing at the end of his pencil as he stared at the worksheet in front of him. He turned to glance at Riku who was sitting on his bed staring out the crack between his shades on the window. "Want to go out and get some ice cream?"

Riku blinked, as if shaking himself out of a daze. He cocked his head, eyes turning slowly to Sora. "Huh?"

Sora sighed. Riku had been acting so spacey lately. "Never mind. I wish I had a girl to do that with."

Riku sat up a bit straighter. "You can't wish for that. It's against the rules."

The brunette waved a dismissive hand. "I know, I know. I was just kidding."

"Oh." Riku relaxed, turning to stare back out the window.

Sora frowned at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's up with you lately?"

"Nothing."

Sora pursed his lips doubtfully but shrugged his shoulders, not pushing the subject. "Fine. You can stay here while I go get ice cream." He announced standing up and stretching.

"You're just avoiding your homework."

"Yeah, well I deserve a break." He huffed in response before grabbing his wallet and heading out the door.

0o0

Riku watched Sora's small form sprint down the road from the window. He frowned, wondering if it was all right to let him go off on his own.

Sora may not have noticed anything wrong but Riku did. Riku saw _them _hanging around, he knew that _they _were watching. They hadn't yet approached Sora again but Riku knew they would eventually. They were waiting, waiting for a glimpse of Riku and proof that Sora was his new master.

Riku scowled, turning the window blinds so that they slanted farther down. They couldn't harm Sora if they didn't know that he had Riku. He would have to lie low and make sure they didn't see him. But he wouldn't be able to keep that up forever.

The logical answer would be to urge Sora to make his next two wishes so that he could leave before anything bad could happen to the happy-go-lucky boy. But the thing was… Riku _didn't _want to leave.

Sora was special. The chances of Riku finding another master as kind and caring as Sora was nearly impossible.

Yes, the best thing to do for Sora would be to leave. But Riku wasn't as selfless as Sora. He was greedy and didn't want to even think about leaving the blue-eyed boy he had become so attached to.

There was only one thing he could think of that would ensure that he wouldn't ever have to find a new master. He bit his lip, bringing his knees up against his chest. It would be risky and normally he wouldn't do it until he had gotten to know Sora better. But _they _had found him. He had to act quickly.

He closed his eyes, reaching up to press his hand across his forehead. He was getting a headache. Great.

With a sigh the young genie slid off the bed and padded out of the bedroom. The house seemed strangely silent without Sora moaning about school or the buzz of music from the radio that his mom played while she cooked dinner. He made his way down the narrow hall until he found the small bathroom. Upon entering the brightly lit room he frowned at his reflection. Tired green eyes stared blankly back at him as he inspected himself. Riku ran a hand through his long hair slowly. He was starting to look rather haggard. Damn, he had never been good at handling stress.

He turned the faucet and splashed some cold water across his face. After a moment he looked back up into the mirror hung above the sink. Clear droplets trailed down his wet face, his long bangs now damp and clinging to his forehead. He wiped his face on the small hand towel folded on the counter and hoped hat he looked a little better. He didn't want his master thinking that there was anything wrong.

There was no need to worry him until things got out of control.

Riku was pretty confident that he would be able to protect his master. After all, this wasn't the first time these mysterious strangers had come after him. He had been able to slip away from them before and he could do it again. Of course, this time he was on an island and that would definitely make it harder to run away with Sora if he had to.

Oh well. He would think about that when the time came.

0o0

Ugh. Sora hated waiting in lines. The small ice cream store was crowded with children and tourists and other kids like himself who were just looking for something cool and sweet to eat on a hot day. Normally after seeing such a long line he would have chosen to go back home or something but there was no ice cream left in his fridge and it was just so hot out he _needed _an ice cream cone.

"It sure smells good in here, doesn't it?" a cheerful voice chirped behind him.

Sora turned and jumped back, mouth gaping in surprise. "You!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at the young man standing in line behind him.

The man was grinning at him, his hands shoved into his ripped Jean's pockets. "You remember me." He said happily.

"Yeah! You're the weirdo! Did you follow me here or something?" Sora asked suspiciously, taking a step away from him.

"Aw, that's not very nice. I do have a name, you know." He held out his hand, but let it drop back to his side when Sora didn't shake it. "Demyx."

"What?"

"That's my name."

Sora frowned then looked around. There were tons of people around so he didn't feel that he was really in any kind of danger. Still, there was something about this stranger that made him uneasy. "Oh. So you didn't stalk me here?"

"I just wanted a milkshake." He bobbed his head. "What are you getting?"

"Uh… just a cone." Sora replied slowly, not sure of how to respond. Maybe he was just being paranoid for no reason. Demyx didn't seem quite as sketchy as he had before…

"So, uh, when I ran into you before you knew who I was. How did you know?" Sora wondered.

Demyx shrugged and took and shuffled forward as the line moved. "I've seen you around before but I guess we never really got introduced. That's all."

Sora studied him. Destiny Islands was a group of small islands together and he knew everyone who lived here pretty well. Surely if someone with as wild hair as Demyx had been living here he would have remembered him, at least remembered his face. He had a good idea that the blonde was lying but decided to play along. "Oh cool." He said simply.

Thankfully Demyx was silent for the rest of the wait until he reached the counter. Sora was still uncomfortable with having the man right behind him but when he made no signs of suddenly going crazy and mauling him he relaxed.

"What can I get you?" The girl at the counter asked him, automatic smile lighting up her face.

"A vanilla cone. Medium, thanks." He ordered, licking his lips happily.

He watched eagerly as she scooped the ice cream, not aware of Demyx ordering his milkshake beside him.

"That'll be 5.50." The girl told him as she handed him his cone. Sora took it eagerly, using his free hand to shift through his pockets.

"I'll get it."

Sora looked up, eyes widening. Demyx had set down a ten, smiling toothily. "That's for mine and his" he jerked his head at Sora.

"Hey, you don't need to do that I have enough." Sora protested, but the girl had already taken the bill and was giving the strange man his change.

Demyx waved a hand. "Don't worry 'bout it. Wanna sit." He glanced at one of the small, round tables arranged inside the ice cream parlor.

Sora bit his lip. It would be rude of him to refuse, especially after he had just paid for his ice cream. "Sure…" he sat down, feeling awkward as he licked at the dripping cone.

"So, do you like Destiny Islands?" Demyx asked after taking a long sip from his milkshake.

"I guess so."

They fell into a silence again, this tie Demyx looking just as uncomfortable as Sora. He pulled a card out of his pocket and skimmed whatever words were there before sighing. "Can you do me a favor?"

Sora took a small bite from the top of the ice cream swirl. "Maybe…"

The blonde tucked the index card back into his pocket before speaking. "Can you tell Riku that I-"

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Sora cut him off, standing up so abruptly he almost knocked over his chair. Several heads turned to glance curiously at him but he ignored them. He sent Demyx one last searching look before hurrying out of the parlor.

Sora hurried down the crowded street, glancing over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. He wasn't. Sora let out a sigh of relief but kept up his fast pace. He had to tell Riku about this and then demand to know who these people were. He had a feeling that Riku knew something about them.

It wasn't long until he reached his house. Sora flung himself inside, slamming the door shut while he shook off his sandals. "Riku!" he called, glancing into the kitchen and then the living room. "Riku!" he called again. The vinalla ice cream was melting fast and dripping down over his hands, but he didn't notice.

The silver-haired genie drifted down the stairs, his hair dripping wet. "Welcome home, master." He yawned, stretching his arms out. "What's wrong?" he asked upon noticing the anxious expression Sora was wearing.

"The guy…the guy he knows about you! It's really weird, he…he knew my name and…and your name!" Sora stumbled over to the stairs and sat down, tilting his head back with a groan. "How does he know me, Riku?"

Riku was silent as he sat down beside him. "What did he say to you?"

"I dunno I ran away. But he started to tell me to say something to you but…"

"What else?"

"He, uh, told me his name…Damy or something." Sora scrunched up his face as he tried to remember.

"Demyx." Riku narrowed his eyes. "He's not that dangerous but he's good at sneaking around. Of course they would send him…" he muttered the last part under his breath.

Sora's eyes widened as he looked up at Riku. "What? So you _do _know him!"

"Sort of. But that doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter! What are you saying! Of course it matters!" Sora's voice raised an octave higher. The ice cream was dripping down to the ground now.

Riku shook his head. "I'm sorry. You're probably not going to like this."

"Not going to like wha-"

But before he could finish his question warm lips were covering his own, muffling his words. Sora froze as he felt Riku's arms encircle his waist, pulling him on top of the pale genie. Riku was suddenly lying down across the stairs (Sora wondered in the back of his head if that hurt), and Sora was sprawled over him.

As a tongue pushed its way into his mouth Sora began to return to his senses. He jerked back but one strong arm kept him locked in place while the other was moving his hand across the other's chest, resting it over the genie's heart.

Sora could hardly keep up with the intense kiss. His mind was so focused on the lips moving against his own that he didn't even notice the cool hand slipping up his sides to his chest and over to where his heart was hammering.

0o0o0o0o0

Joh: It's a short chapter but I really wanted to update this since it was such a long wait.

Jessie: Aw, smooching!

Joh: Yes… my back hurts.

Jessie: Still?

Joh: That's what happens when you spend all day crouched over your laptop.

Jessie: I'm sorry?

Joh: Why thank you. Review please! Or else Riku will rape Sora.

Jessie: I'm sure some people wouldn't mind that… -cough- Joh –cough-

Joh: Yes well, review anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Wish

Disclaimer: Don't own KH and never will

Joh: Yeah this chapter will probably suck cuz I'm feeling kinda sick and blah.

Jessie: Then shouldn't you be resting?

Joh: Yeah, but I'm hungry.

Jessie: Then go eat?

Joh: Too lazy.

Jessie: Wow Joh…

Warnings: Yaoi and other stuff that will probably confuse you and turn you off

0o0o00o0o0

Everything felt kind of fuzzy. It wasn't a _bad _fuzzy, just a weird fuzzy. It was a strain for Sora to string his thoughts together as he cuddled into the warmth around him. He felt so warm and safe and comfortable. Distantly he thought he could hear his name being called but he ignored it, wanting to remain in the pleasant bliss around him.

The calling got louder until it was accompanied by a jarring knocking that slowly dragged him back to consciousness.

His eyes snapped open and he found himself in his room, sprawled across the covers on his bed. He sat up slowly, his head seeming heavy and numb. "Who now?" he croaked out as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Another series of knocks on his bedroom door caused him to look up. "Sora! Sora, honey, are you okay? Your dinner's getting cold!"

It took the brunet a moment to compose himself before he could answer. "In a minute, mom!" he called back, running a hand through his tousled hair.

He waited until he heard his mom's footsteps fade away before he collapsed back on the bed. He lifted his arm across his chest and frowned. Why was his whole body aching? It felt like he had run for miles!

Sora closed his eyes, trying to remember what he could have done to make his muscles so sore. He had gone for ice cream and then he had run into that weird guy again and he had asked for Riku and…

"Riku!" he gasped suddenly, sitting up quickly again, despite his protesting joints. He flushed bright red as the memories of what had happened flooded back to him. Riku had… kissed him.

Sora reached up to press a hand lightly over his heart, remembering the way Riku had touched him there. His eyebrows knotted in confusion. What happened after that?

"Riku?" he repeated, looking around his room for the silver-haired genie. He frowned when he got no response. That was odd. Riku always seemed to appear out of nowhere whenever Sora called for him. Uneasily Sora slid off the bed and cast one last look around the room, hoping to find his genie hiding under his desk or dresser somewhere. He sighed and left the room when he caught no familiar sight of silver.

His mom was unusually cheerful during dinner and chattered about her job, or something, Sora was having trouble really paying attention.

He stirred his peas around on his plate, trying to figure out why Riku had suddenly started kissing him like that and why he had woken up in bed. Had he fainted?

"Thinking about Kairi?"

Sora looked up, nearly dropping his fork. "Huh?"

His mom was smiling across the table at him, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "You spaced out." She nodded, taking a small sip of water. "I doubt you even heard a word I said." She mocked a hurt look, balancing her chin in her hand.

"You said something about, um, doing stuff." Sora said lamely, grinning sheepishly and shrugging his shoulders.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, just stuff." She paused. "Like getting a better and more rewarding job. Just stuff like that."

Sora grinned. "Really? Seriously?"

His mom grinned back at him. "Really, really. I met this guy who was really interested in the articles and essays I've written. So he's offered me a job to work as a journalist for his magazine!" she clasped her hands together. "This is going to be great, Sora. I'll be getting a much bigger paycheck now and things will be so much easier for us." She smiled at her son and he smiled back.

"I'm happy for you." Sora told her sincerely, momentarily forgetting about the Riku incident. He was well aware of how hard it was for his mom to support the two of them.

She smiled, taking a delicate bite of her dinner. She chewed and swallowed quickly before she asked, "How's the grades?"

"Ugh." Sora groaned in response.

"Better study up then."

"Yeah, yeah."

0o0

Sora yawned, shutting his textbooks and getting up from his desk to his bed. It was getting late and Riku still had yet to make an appearance. He flicked off the lights before sliding under the covers and sighing.

He rested his hand over his heart, listening to the steady thump as he tried not to worry about his genie and get some rest.

_Thump… _

_thump_

_Thump…_

_ thump_

Where _was _Riku? As pang of worry shot through him as he tried to think of reasons behind the genie's disappearance. He hadn't made three wishes yet so it couldn't be that… maybe Riku was mad at him and had left.

Maybe Riku had been taken away.

_Thump, thump_

_Thump. thump _

_Thump. thump_

Sora gasped and sat up, clenching his hand into the fabric of his shirt. That guy that had kept asking for Riku… what if he had kidnapped Riku or something?

Sora shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He was being irrational, of course. Riku was fully capable of taking care of himself.

Sora repeated this thought to himself but still couldn't shake away the anxiety washing over him.

_Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!_

Sora shuddered suddenly as he jerked his head to look out the window. Warmth spread through him as he caught a flash of silver through the dark night. He reached out to push the window open, leaning out and squinting his eyes. He could hear his heart thrumming quickly through him as he called out to his genie.

"Riku!"

The tall silver-haired genie looked up, his green eyes piercing through the dark. He made his way across the yard and paused, appraising the tall tree that stood by the house. After a moment he gracefully swung himself into the branches, climbing so quickly that it looked like he was flying.

In only a few minutes Riku was at the top, only several feet away from Sora.

"What are you doing?" Sora's eyes widened as he pulled back. "You can't seriously be thinking that you can jump!"

Riku just shrugged. "Step back." He advised before crouching low and springing forward. Sora yelped and leaped back, tumbling off the bed in the process.

Riku landed silently on the bed, the springs from the mattress whining softly at the sudden weight.

The two stared at each other for a moment. Sora flushed as the memory of the kiss that Riku had surprised him with earlier that day sprang forth. He looked up at Riku nervously, praying that he wouldn't mention it. Sora wasn't sure what to think about it but he knew that he would die of embarrassment if Riku wanted to talk about it.

"Um… so where were you?" Sora asked awkwardly, still not moving from his place on the floor.

Riku relaxed as he sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs at the ankles. "I was just doing some business. Sorry I would have told you but you were asleep."

"Oh… okay…"

Riku stared at him for a long minute, a strange emotion fixed into his narrow eyes before he smiled and reached out a hand to help Sora up.

The boy blinked before he realized what the gesture meant and hastily took the offered hand, allowing himself to be pulled up and towards the bed.

"You should sleep, master." Riku told him, getting up to allow Sora to slide back under the blankets.

Sora yawned and nodded, turning over onto his side and facing the window. Now that Riku mentioned it, he was really sleepy. He closed his eyes and found himself already dozing, hardly aware of the warmth surrounding him as Riku slid into bed beside him.

0o0

"Sora, pay attention." Kairi scolded him lightly, poking him in the arm to snap him out of his daze.

Sora jerked back to reality, almost dropping his pencil. He had slept well last night but when he had woken up in the morning something had felt strange. He had packed his bag, grabbed an apple for breakfast and said his goodbye to Riku before racing off to school. Why did it feel like he was missing something?

He had already gone through his bad twice to check for any missing textbooks or assignments but he had everything. So what was wrong?

Sora ran a hand through his messy hair before pressing it to his forehead. He frowned when he felt how cold and sweaty his skin was.

"Number seventeen… Sora? Would you like to answer?"

The brunet jerked in surprise, taking a moment to register what the question had been. "Uh…" he glanced down at his notebook and realized that he hadn't taken notes. "…um…well…" he trailed off, glancing over at Kairi before looking back at the teacher.

The teacher waited for a long silent moment before sighing and moving on to someone else.

Sora let out a long breath of relief, slouching down into his chair. He was glad that the teacher hadn't pressed him for the answer. His mind just wasn't working right today.

Kairi sent him a worried glance, a small frown set on her lips. "What's wrong?"

Sora shrugged in response before looking back down at the blank notebook before him. He pushed his bangs back and narrowed his eyes. His stomach churned, making him groan and press a hand to his belly.

The apple he ate was probably rotten or something. "Damn it." Sora muttered under his breath, glancing at the clock hanging over the door. He had half an hour left of class and still four more periods to go.

_Hopefully this will pass. _Sora thought miserably to himself. His stomach lurched again and Sora bit his lip. Hesitantly, he raised his hand and started to stand up. He ignored the surprised and questioning look Kairi was giving him as he pushed back his chair. "I have to go to the bathroom, sorry!" Sora said quickly, not waiting for an answer as he rushed out of the room. Distantly he could hear the teacher call after him but he pretended not to hear as he stumbled into the hallway. He clutched his arm around his side and dragged himself into the boy's bathroom.

Thankfully the small room was empty and Sora felt no need to hold back as he pushed his way into a stall and promptly threw up.

He shuddered as he leaned over the white bowl, coughing as he emptied his stomach. He drew back when he was done, breathing heavily and not feeling any better than he had before.

He heard the bathroom door swing open, but had no chance to check whom it was as nausea swept through him once more and he doubled over to throw up again.

As he pulled back up, breathing heavily, a warm hand rested gently on his shoulder. He turned quickly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Tidus!" he exclaimed, straightening up.

The blonde studied him, concern written across his face. "The teacher sent me after you. Are you okay, man?" Tidus helped him out of the stall over to the sinks. "Sorry, that was a stupid question."

Sora washed out his mouth and splashed his face a few times before turning to smile weakly at is friend. "I'm okay."

Tidus raised an eyebrow. "I'm not _that _stupid, Sora. I'll help you to the nurse, cool?"

Sora sighed, leaning heavily against the wall. His head was starting to throb and he could still taste the bile on his tongue. "Thanks."

"That's what friends are for."

0o0

The walk home was hell for Sora. Even with Tidus supporting him all the way there, each step had sent a fresh wave of sickness over him and it took all his restraint not to collapse.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Tidus asked him, peering into the empty house.

Sora leaned against the doorway and nodded. "I'm just going to take lie down. I'll be fine. And if it gets really bad I can always call my mom."

Tidus hesitated but nodded slowly before wishing him better and saying goodbye.

Sora shut the door and turned to lean against it, breathing heavily.

"Sora? Why aren't you at school?" A soft voice asked him as Riku padded down the stairs, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Is there…"

But Sora didn't get to here the rest of his sentence. He shuddered before bolting up the stairs, shoving Riku out of the way as he hurled himself into the bathroom. He didn't make it to the toilet in time and ended up bending over the sink, clutching the sides so tightly his knuckles went white.

As he heaved he felt cool fingers gently pull his hair back as a hand rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

Sora pulled back up, glancing down into the sink with disgust. As he turned on the sink to wash the bile away Riku spoke.

"You're sick." The genie stated, eyes following Sora's movements.

"Yeah. It's weird. I felt fine yesterday." Sora paused as he took a deep drink of water, cooling down his burning throat. "It must be food poisoning or something."

Riku frowned and drew his hands away. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

Sora glanced back at the silver-haired boy. "What for? I'm already feeling kind of better and you know, these things happen. I'll just take some medicine and-"

"I'm sorry." Riku repeated.

Sora blinked. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Riku didn't look at him. He was staring at the flowing water coming from the tap, watching it wash away the mess down the drain. He shook his head slowly before looking back at Sora. "You're feeling better though. That's good."

"Yeah…" Sora trailed off, studying Riku curiously. "I guess I'll go to bed or something."

Riku leaned forward and turned the water off. "Do you need anything more, master?" he asked him as he followed him out of the room into his bedroom. "Medicine? Food? Water?"

Sora shook his head. "I'm okay, really. I hardly feel sick anymore." He sat down on the end of the bed and looked up to smile at the genie. "Thanks, though."

Riku stared down at him for a moment before snapping his head up to look at the open door. "I'll leave you then… if you need anything just wish for it." Riku reminded him as he backed out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

0o0

Riku waited by the door until he could hear his master relax into bed and his breathing even out.

He tucked his hands into his pockets as he made his way soundlessly down the stairs and slipped out of the house. He stood on the step, green eyes hard as he looked around the yard. "I know you're here."

A small man emerged from behind the big tree sprouting next to the house. He was wearing a long black coat with a low hood which he pushed back as he stepped forward. His long bangs hid nearly half of his face, his one visible eye dark and narrow. He took another careful step towards Riku, muscles tensed as if he expected the silver-haired genie to pounce and attack him.

Riku watched his movements carefully. "You should leave this place."

The man stopped and straightened, lifting his chin slightly. His gaze flickered from Riku to the house then back to Riku. "You've done something." He observed, tone flat.

Riku smirked and cocked his head to one side as he leaned confidently against the door behind him. "Take Demyx and go."

The man studied him carefully. He seemed to be calculating something in his head before he shrugged and turned to walk away. "Another time then, perhaps." He said as he pulled the hood back up around his face.

Riku crossed his arms over his chest, his cocky sneer faltering slightly. "That's not going to happen." He stared after the man until the small black form of him disappeared around the corner.

0o0

_She cried out suddenly, her legs buckling as she dropped the book she had been carrying to the floor. Her arms trembled as she pressed two fingers to her racing heart. Tears formed in her eyes as she smiled softly, gently. _

'_I can feel it.' she looked up at the man standing over her. 'Another heart.' _

_She lowered her head as the tears ran faster._

0o0o0o0o0

Joh: You're probably going –wtf- right now. It's okay, I don't blame you.

Jessie: Things will start to make sense as it continues, right?

Joh: Right. And, uh, I just want to clear this up now. Sora is not pregnant. That's not why he's sick. Really.

Jessie: oh mpreg…

Joh: Oh indeed. And the reason why this chapter is late and kind of crappy is because I've been distracted by playing Devil May Cry.

Jessie: Not homework?

Joh: Hell no. I'm too cool for school.


End file.
